


Wings

by Faith_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Lex realizing that being an angel sucks ass, Lex wants out, he just wants to see his sister being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Wings weren’t a blessing.They are a curse, an infection. A needless gift from the Gods.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first OC series! Meet Lex, an unwilling angel who just wants his sister to be happy.

Wings

Taped to my back with a purpose unknown. 

Two pure white wings hang loosely from my sides, like a solemn reminder that the freedom I yearned for was nothing more than dust in the wind. 

Wings. A burden, an unwanted gift. 

Wings. A curse, an infection. 

The power of flight.

The cruel illusion of freedom is all they provide. 

Forced to watch over the people of the world and stray from those I once called family, I slink deeper into the depths as the hatred consumes me. 

These wings are a curse, an infection, an unwanted gift from the Gods. 

My hands move back towards the base of the shoulder, I grasp a single, pure white feather, and pull. 

The wing tears and pulls as the muscle falls apart. Dissolving into light as the feathers turn to dust. 

An angel can never be fallen if they never rose to begin with. 

One white wing remains, stained with blood and patches of black. 

This is a reminder. 

A reminder, and a gift to the Gods that not all shall abide by their rules.


End file.
